DBZ: Alterative Universe Saga
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Post kid Buu Saga. Gohan is on an advantage for his life. Can he finally become the hero he was meant to always be when he is sent throughout the various worlds that exist outside his own? And find the Dimension balls that even surpass all other powers?
1. What are Dimension Balls?

Disclaimier: I don't own DBZ.

What are Dimension Balls?

Two saiyan warriors landed into a field of grass deep inside a forest. The taller of the two looked at the other one. "We should have enough information about this planet to report back to King Vegeta?"

The smaller saiyan looked over to this his partner. "Are you sure you went over this entire planet?"

"Yes, there are only a handful of actual strong power levels on this, Earth," the bigger one responded. "Nothing that our army can't handle." The saiyan then pulled out a capsule and threw it into the field. It blew up into a puff of smoke to reveal a storage locker looking transporter.

Both the saiyans headed over to it, dropping another capsule on the ground. They enter the machine pressing a few buttons that shut the door and active the lights. A few more buttons and the transporter went up in one big flash.

* * *

><p>"So Videl do you have any plans after school or what?" Sharpener asked, during the end of class.<p>

Gohan shift his attention from the lesson over to Sharpener's conversation.

Erasa had her hand on her chin, looking over at Sharpener. "Oh, come on Sharpener you know Videl and Gohan are dating now. Shame on you."

Sharpener held his hand up a bit as if he was squeezing something inside of it. "I just thought that Videl would want to do more than just hang out with nerd boy for a change. Who knows maybe she'll realize she made a mistake, choosing Gohan over me."

Videl shut her eyes, clearly annoyed by Sharpener's attitude. "I doubt it; beside we have plans after school." She reopened her eyes to look at over at Gohan. "Don't we?"

Gohan simply smile and nodded. "Yeah." Gohan was glad that Videl had said something, rather than himself. He was getting sick of Sharpener's continual advances at Videl even though he knows they've been dating since last year and were now in their Senior year together. And as polite and nice as Gohan was he had become very protective of Videl since the whole Buu incident, that and well the fact that it seem since they started dating every boy seem to want her for themselves even more than before.

"The four of you in the back stop talking and pay attention this is going to be on the test next week," the teacher growled.

The four friends immediately stuck their noises in the books, apologizing for the interruption. The teacher then went right back to his lecture. The rest of class and school day went by without incident.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl later went on their date, well their datedefending justice plans as halfway through the date they had to become the Great Saiyaman and woman to stop a robbery. They tried to finish their date when both Gohan and Videl knew they had to get home and have dinner like they promise their parents.

Gohan lazily flew through the air as he headed back home. He didn't expect his mom to be finish with dinner for another hour so he fingered that he would have a little fun flying around the forest to get home for some extra dodging practice. It was like he was a kid again, swooping around trees that came right at him, flying over others and going in between branches.

Halfway through the forest, a sprinkle of light caught Gohan's eye. He gazed back to see what it was only to slam his head into a tree. Gohan floated back a few inches before he lands on the ground. The young saiyan warrior didn't seem to be affected by his earlier accident, walking over to the patch of grass that he had earlier seen shine.

He got down on one knee to get a better look. He removed a few strains of grass. Under them was a capsule with a blood red strip across it in some strange alien language. Gohan lowered one eyelid curiously. "What is this thing?"

Gohan stood up and press the top of the capsule. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He tossed the capsule a few feet away. It exploded on the ground to reveal a storage-like room portal. "What in the-" was all Gohan said before he started to examine it. He slid open the door to see that inside it held a huge computer on one side with lots of blinking lights.

Gohan stepped into the strange machine. "What in the world is this thing?"

A bunch of lights blinked as the computer began to active. The door slid shut. "Analyzing Data…." A computer voice spoke.

"What the-" Gohan spoke as he turned around to see the close door.

"Now taking single passenger to Dimension one, four, eight in three seconds."

Gohan immediately spun around towards the computer. "What!"

"Three," the computer started the countdown.

Gohan started to panic, looking for the off switch.

"Two," the system continued.

Gohan started to press random buttons in a hope that one of them would be the right one. The number scale that read on the computer, drop down 148 to 1.

"One, alter course accepted," the computer spoke before everything lighted up in a flash. Everything, including Gohan disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>The lights in the machine die down, allowing Gohan to see. He blinks a few times to get his vision back into sorts. "What happen?"<p>

"You have reached your destination. Please enjoy your trip," the computer finished before shutting down.

Gohan slammed his hands on the panel. "Hey hold on a minute." The garage looking door slides up to reveal where Gohan was taken. The demi-saiyan decided to get out to see where he was. The moment he came out there was nothing, but hopelessness before him.

The skies are a bloody red mist with vicious lighting jumping through it, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Gohan walked across the patio that he is standing on. The land looks dead; the cities that could be seen from the lookout were destroyed with no sign of life. Gohan stopped at the edge of the platform.

A gust of wind blew through Gohan's hair. "Where in the world am I?" Gohan stood there for about a minute. He took in the world he was in while at the sametime try to sense if there was even anyone on this mess up planet. _It reminds me of how Namek looked when it was about to blow._

"Who are you?" a voice called from behind him.

The young saiyan shifted his eyes back toward the sound of the voice. He then turned around to see an older man that looked similar to a Namekian, only his skin was a crystal blue and an orb was embedded in his head. Gohan had never seen an alien like this before. "Who are you?"

The strange alien walks towards the saiyan warrior. "I asked you first. I didn't think that there were any more survivors and one so strong and fit on a dying planet like this. It doesn't make any sense."

Gohan pointed to himself. "Why is that? I am son Gohan by the way."

The strange alien walks towards the saiyan warrior. "I asked you first. I didn't think that there were any more survivors and one so strong and fit on a dying planet like this. It doesn't make any sense."

Gohan pointed to himself. "Why is that? I am Son Gohan by the way."

The blue alien stopped a few feet in front of the young man. "Well, Son Gohan I don't know where you have been, but this world… the very universe is coming to an end."

"What!" Gohan couldn't hold back his shock. His normal composer taken away from such horrifying news. "But how can that be?"

"Seiichi!" cried a young woman that ran out of the shelter that was halfway across the platform. The blue alien turned around to see the young girl. The girl looked to be human, although she looked way to gorgeous to be called that, yet she also seem weak looking from a lack of food. She was also dress in rags with a rope tied around her waist. The girl stopped in from of the man she addressed. "Don't you know it dangerous out here?"

She looked past the alien to see Gohan right in front of him. She pointed to the half-saiyan hybrid. "Who's he?"

Gohan straighten his posture to give himself a proper introduction. "My name is Gohan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gohan, but we need to get inside," the girl said. The girl's voice sounded exactly like Bulma's. The two men did as the woman said and came inside.

* * *

><p>The old blue alien came to sit down at a seat made entirely of bones. The young girl leaned against the wall next to the chair with her arms folded. Gohan stood across from them, staring intensely at the alien. "What was that you were saying about the universe being destroyed?"<p>

"Ah, I see you are a man that is pure of heart and a warrior in your own dimension."

Gohan lifted one eyebrow curious. "What do you mean in my own dimension? And what does that have to do with anything here?"

The elder alien coughed a few times. "It means I can tell you about the legend of the Dimension Balls that I created a long, long time ago."

The girl looked over at him with great concern. "Seiichi, are you sure about this? After all we don't know this guy." She eyed the mysterious boy in suspicion.

"He is our only hope," the man said. "Now please boy, listen to me. Long ago in this universe their use to be seven mystical balls. I believe that in your dimension you have something similar to this called Dragon Balls." Gohan nodded.

"These the Dimension Balls are fall stronger than the ones you know as Dragon Balls. They can grant wishes as big as creating or restoring an entire dimension. Not only that, but they grant a total of seven wishes when they are all brought together."

"Seven wishes!" Gohan blurted out. "That's incredible!"

"Yes," Seiichi nodes. "But once the wishes are made they are not sent across the world, but throughout dimensions. Because of the very low chance of collecting all seven balls they only need one week to recharge. I haven't seen them since the first day that I first summon the Dimension Dragon those 12,000 years ago."

Gohan's eyes widely open. "Twelve-twelve thousand years."

"My dear boy if you could, could you please find these balls. Bring them back here so that we can save this dying paradise," the old man asked.

The girl stepped in front of Seiichi. "How can you trust this guy to do anything? How is he supposed to collect them?"

"She's right I don't know how to travel through dimensions," Gohan responded.

Seiichi coughed a few times. "That machine that's outside you used it to come here. It can travel to other dimensions as well. Please Gohan use it to be a hero."

Gohan was taken aback by this. "Me, a-a hero."

"Do not be afraid, Gohan," the alien spoke. "You have always been a hero. Don't let those past mistakes rule your life. Redeem yourself here Gohan and save our universe."

Gohan looks down, thinking about what the ancient ruler had said_. I could be a hero after what happen with Majin Buu?_, he thought to himself. "But I have no way to find these Dimension Balls; I don't even know what they look like."

"Similar to your Dragon Balls only with a different color scheme," Seiichi spoke. "They are a dark purple with the stars are pure white. That is what the Dimension Balls look like." A light sparks out of his antennas toward Gohan right hand, forming an object into it.

"Huh?" Gohan lifted the object up to see what it was. It looked exactly like Bulma's dragon radar expect the screen was blue instead of green. "What is this? A dragon radar?"

"Yes, only this one detects the Dimension Balls instead so I guess you would call it a Dimension radar instead," the blue alien stated.

"Seiichi let me go," the girl said. "I am more trustworthily than him. He'll just use all the wishes up for himself."

Seiichi looked over toward her. "Do you doubt our new friend? He is better than you give him credit for."

"Then at least let me go with him," she asked.

"I'm afraid you would only get in his way," he said as he smiled sympathy. "Gohan, must choose now if any of his friends can help him on his journey."

Gohan looks up at the man. "Seiichi."

"Yes?"

Gohan shooked his head. "No, it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Gohan stepped into the Alterative Transporter. Again the door slide shut behind him and the computer reactive. "Do you wish to return to the sixth Dimension?" the computer asked.<p>

_The sixth_. Gohan turned around to face the computer. _That must be the Dimension I original came from_.

"Please press in the Dimension you wish to enter," the computer said.

Gohan places his hands on the panel. _What should I do? Should I go back and get the others or go forward and hope for best? I bet for sure dad would know what to do._

Next Time:

Will Gohan strike out on his own and be the hero that Seiichi knows he can be? Who are these mysterious Saiyans that want to take over the Earth? And what will be the fate of Gohan and his friends?


	2. To meet my family again

Author's Note: From now on to refer to different versions of the Z characters they will have their name with AU in the front of them. Now please enjoy and review the story so far.

To Meet my Family Again

At the Son's house that night, Goku and Goten were waiting at the kitchen table for Chichi to finish with dinner. Goku was leaning back in his chair with his arm on the back of it. While Goten rocked back and forth. Goku looked over to Chichi who was finishing the last of the meal.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Gohan asked.

"I'll be done in a minute, Goku. Just relax," she told him. She shut off the oven and brought over the pot filled with delicious stew over to the table. "By the way Goku do you know where Gohan is? He should've been home by now."

"He's probably still on his date with Videl," Goku chimed as he reached his hand into the pot. "And lost track of time."

Without even looking, Chichi smacked Goku's hand with a wooden spoon. Goku quickly retracted his hand, holding it inside the other. Chichi walked over to the window. "I'm glad Gohan has a girlfriend now. I'm sure they can give me wonderful grandbabies one day, but I don't want it interfering with his school work." She opened the window to look out at the starry night sky. She placed her hands around her mouth and started to yell, "YOU HEAR ME MINSTER. YOU BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF!"

"Kissy, kissy," Goten mocked from the kitchen table.

"Well, more for-," Goku spoke.

Chichi turned back around. "Goku, wait a minute!"

* * *

><p>The Alterative Universe Teleporter or AUT for short appeared just outside the outskirts of a forest. "You have now reached your destination," the computer voice reported. The garage door slid open and Gohan walked out into the fresh air. Gohan quickly stretched his arms and legs, before taking a look around.<p>

He quickly noticed the forest behind him and the large city right in front of him. Gohan immediately reached into his pocket to pull out the Dimension Radar. "Now let's see, I'm in the 13th dimension. It seems like as good a place to start looking for these mysterious balls." Gohan clicked on the button at the top only to get a blink screen as a result.

Gohan raised one eye brow in confusion. "According to Seilichi a light would show up if there was a ball anywhere in this Dimension, even if it was on another planet." Gohan stretches his head. "Ah man, I thought I could at least find the first ball with no problem." Gohan putted the Dimension radar away and lowered his arm down to his side. He turned around ready to leave when something caught his attention.

He looked back at the city. "Those ki signatures." He turned back fully around to face the tall city. "I recognize them, but how can they be here." Gohan started to shake inside. "This is too crazy. I have to check this out before I go." Gohan quickly hit the button on the side of the transporter, popping it back into capsule form. He grabbed it, flying straight into the sky over the city.

* * *

><p>The phone rang at Satan manor. Videl was pulled out of her sleep by the ringing, reaching blindly in the dark for the phone next to her. She picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Hello," she said dead tired.<p>

"WHERE IS MY SON, VIDEL!" screamed Chichi on the other line. "He has to do his homework and get to bed!" The shouts of Chichi quickly woke up the young crime fighter from any tiredness she still had when she first picked up the phone.

"You mean Gohan?" she said still gathering her thoughts. She rubbed the sleep out of one eye as she started to speak. "The last time I saw him he said he was heading home for dinner."

"WHAT!" Chichi screamed.

"Yeah, we said goodbye hours ago," Videl replied. "It doesn't make sense that he's not home yet."

"Oh my, did something happen to my sweet little boy," Chichi started to rant to herself. "This can't be happening to me? He couldn't possibly be out there acting like some sort of punk, could he? No, he's a crime fighter."

"Chichi, I could take a quick look through Satan City to see if he's still here," Videl offered.

"Oh thank you, Videl. That will put my mind at ease."

"No problem, Chichi." She hung up the phone and crossed her arms across her chest. She was very focus now. "That's not like Gohan. What could have happen?" She looked up at the dark ceiling. "Oh, well better get started."

* * *

><p>Gohan flew over the city, looking down at the human inhabits below. He then gazed at an apartment building in front of him. "That must be where I've been feeling that strange energy from." Gohan descended down into the alleyway right next to the building.<p>

He made his way into the building and headed up to the twelfth floor where he was sensing the familiar energy. He walked up to the apartment door that he knew held the person he was seeking. "Well, here goes nothing." He knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," the voice of a young boy said joyfully. Some footsteps ran toward the door. The knob twisted and the door opened up to reveal an eight year old Goten, standing on the other side. He is wearing a large brown hat over his hair with green suspenders and a white button up shirt.

"Goten?" Gohan almost said in surprise. That wasn't the energy he was tracking to the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

AU Goten tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Are you really, Gohan?"

"Of course, I am," Gohan said.

Goten pointed at Gohan. "But how did you get over here?"

"Hey Goten, who is it?" a voice asked from inside the apartment.

Goten looked back. "Gohan? How come there are two of you?"

AU Gohan stepped through the hallway to make it toward the door. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He looked at the threshold to see an exact copy of himself, standing at the door. The only difference between them were their clothes; he wore a nice fancy blue suit while this other guy wore a white shirt, a black vast, and red pants, something he had never wore in his life. "Who, who is this?"_ Incredible, I feel like I'm looking in a badly dress mirror. I mean who wears red pants?_

"He says that he's you, big brother," the AU Goten spoke.

"What you mean like an imposter?" AU Gohan was instantly mad at the thought.

"What's an imposter?" AU Goten asked.

"Someone who tries to pretend to be someone else," AU Gohan responded.

"Wait hold on a minute," Gohan frankly replied. He shacked his hands in front of him defensibly. "I can explain everything. You're doing research on the idea of their being a mutiverse, right?"

AU Gohan's anger turned to curiosity. "How did you know that?"

"Just give me a chance to explain," Gohan pleaded.

AU Gohan turned around and looked back. "Alright, come in." He headed back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gohan and the AU version of his family sat around the kitchen table. Gohan explained the theory of the mutliverse and how he began to travel it with a machine he found. The four people listened patiently while Gohan finish.<p>

"It seems like quit a stress to me," AU Goku said. The Goku of this world looked very similar to the Goku of his, except that he wore a dark blue suit that he seemed very comfortable in. AU Goku looked over at his son. "You didn't go and start experimenting with your DNA have you?" He folded his arms firmly over his chest.

"No way dad, you know you don't give me enough cash to try anything like that," AU Gohan defended himself.

"Here I'll show you the machine I traveled here in." Gohan reached into his pocket to pull out the AUT capsule. He held the capsule between his fingers to show the AU Son family.

"A capsule?" AU Chichi questioned.

Gohan lowered the capsule down, having a confuse look on his face. "What you mean you don't have capsules here?"

"We only have capsules for medicine," AU Gohan explained. He pointed at his other self. "Are you trying to say a machine capable of traveling the mutliverse actually exist in a capsule?"

"It's true, but I think I get something a little smaller to show you first." Gohan pulled out another capsule and pressed the top. He tossed it to the other side of the room where it uncaptize. A bike appeared from under the smoke.

All four of the AU Son family members stared at the bike in surprise. Not because the bike itself was anything special in fact it was old fashion compare to bikes in their world, but the fact that it came out of a capsule was astonishing. "How did he do that, dad?" AU Goten asked. "Magic?"

"I'm not sure son," AU Goku said in his own confusion.

Gohan looked back at his alterative family. "This isn't magic. Its technology from my world, people have capsules for all types of things from house to cars and all kinds of vehicle. People can even store pretty much anything they need inside them other then living beings of course."

The four people just stared at Gohan dumbfounded. "Doesn't it get heavy, carrying that stuff around?" AU Goten asked.

Gohan smiled. "Nah, the capsules are actually light weight, the full weight of an object doesn't come out, until their decaptize."

"Wow, that's amazing, Gohan," AU Goten said excited.

"Yeah, that's incredible," AU Gohan said. "I can't believe a technology like that actually exists." AU Gohan wrapped one hand around his chin, thoughtfully. "I guess it could be possible that there is a machine that could travel through dimensions. So these things are common place in your world, Gohan?"

"The capsules are, but like I said before the teleporter is completely new," Gohan answered.

AU Chichi looked back at the bike. "But how do you get it back in the capsule?"

"Oh, that." Gohan stood up and walked over to the bike. He kneeled down beside the bike and pressed the button just under the seat. The bike recapsulized; Gohan caught it before it could fall on the floor.

"No way!" AU Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey is anybody home?" a voice came from the hallway.

Gohan looked over into the hall. AU version of Raditz and Bardock in business suits walked into the room. Gohan stood up to see them walking in. At the sight of Raditz, Gohan immediately got in a defensive position, anger burning on his face.

"Uncle Raditz, Grandpa!" AU Goten shouted. He ran up to the two men to give them a big hug. AU Bardock picked up the young AU Goten from under his small arms. "Grandpa, Grandpa you won't believe what he just saw."

"Oh, and what was that?" AU Bardock asked.

Raditz looked around the room. "I must need glasses because I'm seeing two Gohans."

Gohan clenched his teeth in anger at the sound of Raditz saying his name. He could never forget or forgive his father's big brother for trying to use him to get to his father. He balled up his fist. He was just about ready to punch the man.

"It's about time you two got here," AU Chichi said. "Dinner is just about ready."

AU Bardock looked over at AU Chichi. "That's great. I just need to go wash my hands." He then looked over at the angry Gohan. "By the way who's your guest? He looks just like Gohan."

"That's because he is Gohan," Au Goten chime in.

"I know it's crazy, but it's true," AU Gohan happily agreed.

"What are you talking about?" AU Bardock questioned.

* * *

><p>"Gohan, Gohan," Videl called. She had been flying around Satan City for the last couple of hours, trying to find Gohan. It didn't make sense to her Gohan should have been home eating with his family. There hadn't been anymore reports of crimes since they finish their date.<p>

Videl also decided to comb the area around Satan City as well, maybe there was some strange crime there. Again she found no sign of Gohan. She stopped in mid-air, looking around. "I don't get it." She gazed up at the full moon in the sky. "Where are you, Gohan? Don't scare me like this." She flew forward to continue her search.

* * *

><p>"Gooohan, Gohan, come out Gohan," Goten called out in the forest. Goten had decided to look in the forest around their house since they couldn't seem to sense Gohan's energy. He looked around every tree. He climbed them to see if Gohan climbed into the branches to rest like he did sometimes. He also jumped from tree to tree to search faster. He even popped out of the trees to look into the sky a few times and around the surrounding area.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gohan sat down with the AU version of his family while he explained his originals and how he got to their world. AU Bardock and Raditz had a few questions, but otherwise waited until Gohan was finish. AU Bardock folded his arms across his chest. "So in your world we are alien warriors that save and destroy worlds?" he questioned.<p>

Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked over at AU Bardock. "Only you, Raditz, and dad are aliens. The rest of us were born here on Earth." Gohan turned his attention to his AU father. "Actually I'm surprise to see dad in a business suit instead of a Gi. "My dad is always training to get stronger."

"Sounds like Kakarrot and his business deals," AU Raditz said.

"Kakarrot?" Gohan send a glance toward his strange uncle then back at his father. "You mean you still have that name here?"

"Well, original," AU Goku said. He placed his hand behind his head. "I changed it once I was old enough to Goku."

"Apparently our father's name for him wasn't good enough," AU Raditz responded in disgust.

"I just like Goku better. Geez, give me a break." AU Goku had his eyes closed with a goofy grin on his face. He chuckled a bit.

The whole place suddenly shook as if it were hit by an earthquake. ""EARTHQUAKE!" AU Chichi screamed. All of them ducked underneath the kitchen table, all but Gohan.

_This isn't an earthquake_, Gohan thought. He stood up while the earth settle back down. The AU Son family started to crawl out from under the table. Another second later, an explosion came from across the street.

Gohan and the others head over to the window to see what was going on. Out of the apartments next store came out a mechanical monster that looked like some kind a battle suit that went up into the sky.

"What was that?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"It must be Dr. Gero's crazy experiment," AU Goku answered.

Gohan turned toward AU Goku. "Did you just say Dr. Gero?"

AU Goku nodded. "I've heard lately that he's been trying to make plans to take over the world."

"But that's crazy," AU Gohan said in shock.

"I know," his father replied.

_Not in the world too_, Gohan thought. Determination bared on his face when he slid the window open. Before anyone could ask what he was doing he leaped out of the window. The others stared in surprise and shock. Gohan quickly flew back up and followed the robot to the neighboring apartment rooftop.

"Your other self can fly, Gohan?" AU Goten asked as if he knew the answered.

AU Gohan just blinked to shock to really answer. "Apparently."

"That's so cool."

Gohan landed on the opposite side of the roof from Gero's creation. The mad scientist sat inside the suit. The robot suit stood up like a lobster with its metal claws and hard shell body. "So it is you." Gohan narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "Dr. Gero."

"Ah, aren't you Son Goku's boy, Gokah, Gosu, Gohen," the doctor said from his machine.

"It's Gohan."

"Fine, now move out of my way boy, I have better things to do than to deal with you. Like take over the world."

Gohan instantly disappeared.

Dr. Gero looked around to see where the teenage boy had gone. Gohan reappeared in front of the robot. He laid his hand on the chest of the robot's chest. He began to charge up an energy blast. "What do you think you're doing?" the doctor questioned.

Without a word, Gohan instantly blast the machine and Gero into nothing. The smokes soon clear to reveal Gohan's intense face. He balled up his fist in anger. "I won't allow you to do anymore damage in this world or any other," he spoke through clench teeth.

Gohan then regain his composer. He then headed back to the Son's apartment. When Gohan came back in, everyone is too shocked to speak. Gohan just blankly at his other worldly family. "Is something the matter?"

AU Goten pointed straight at him. "You just flew."

"How in the world did you do that?" AU Bardock asked.

Gohan placed his hand behind his head, embarrass. "It's a technique learn in my world." Gohan lowered his arm down to his side. "All of us, but mom knows how to do it."

AU Goten ran up to him. "Wow, really, cool! Can you teach me? I want to know how to do it. Please, please, pretty please."

"Well, I could, but I don't really have time to teach you," Gohan said. "Like I told you guys before I have to find the Dimension Balls as soon as possible." Gohan saw the alternate version of his little brother start to tear up as if he was about to cry. He kneeled down to AU Goten's level and placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Listen how about I give you a present instead since I won't have time to teach you ok?"

AU Goten dried his tears and smiled. He nodded. "Ok."

Gohan reached into his pocket to pull out the bicycle capsule he showed them earlier. He handed it over to AU Goten. "You can have my bike that way you never have to worry about anybody stealing it." AU Goten thanked him and Gohan stood back up. "I better get going."

"Are you sure?" asked AU Chichi.

"Yeah, you should at least stay for dinner." AU Goku suggested.

"I really don't want to be a burden," Gohan insisted.

"Really, it's no problem especially with everything you did her today," his alternate world counterpart said.

* * *

><p>Back in Gohan's original world his name could be heard throughout the night.<p> 


	3. We Meet Again

Sorry the action scenes weren't the best in this chapter. I hope to better next time.

We Meet Again

Mirai Bulma putted down cups of tea in front of Mirai Trunks and their guest Gohan. "An Alternate Dimension Transporter, huh?" She sat down beside her son, staring at Gohan. "Well, that's certainly a new one, but I guess it's not impossible. So it's been eight years since the day that you defeated Cell in your world?"

"And yet in our world it's only been three," Mirai Trunks stated.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That maybe true, but your still ahead of my timeline by a pretty big margin."

"That's true." Mirai Bulma sipped her tea. "So Gohan, how are we in your world. You know with Trunks growing up in a world of peace and all."

Gohan lowered his arm down to his side and thought for a second. "Hmm, let's see. Well, I guess for starters Trunks is a lot more like Vegeta and at eight years old he was able to become a super saiyan."

Mirai Bulma spitted out her tea. "Trunks is more like his father."

"Yeah, he's defiantly has more of an attitude in my world," he chuckled a bit. "But he's still a good kid and he and my little brother are best friends. He even beat him in the Junior World Championships." He smiled at them.

Both of the Mirais looked at him in surprise. "You have a little brother!"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he's just a year younger than you are. He actually looks a lot like my dad. Anyway, I was hoping that Trunks could help me find the Dimension Ball here. Since you know this Dimension better than me I thought you could be a big help."

"Yeah, sure," Mirai Trunks said, getting up from the table. "After all you've done for me it's the least I can do."

Gohan stood up. "Thanks, Trunks. But there is something I think we to take care of first."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're not going right after the Dimension Ball again?" Mirai Trunks asked. Gohan and Mirai Trunks were flying over a mountain range. Gohan had taken the lead, telling Trunks that there was something that they had to do first.<p>

"I have something I need to checkout before I leave this dimension," he yelled back. Gohan refocused on the ground, searching for something.

"Is it really that important?" Mirai Trunks wounded out loud.

"It is," Gohan answered. He quickly stopped and focus on what was below him. Mirai Trunks followed suit, looking down.

"Who are those people?"

"The Wizard Babadi and his henchmen."

Mirai Trunks' eyes shifted toward Gohan. "Who?"

"Let's go." Gohan descended down followed by his friend. Babadi and Debora quickly took notice of the new arrivals.

"My, my what do we have here?" Babadi asked.

"A couple fools," Debora spoke.

Gohan stared at them with deadly intent. "You're the fools if you think were actually going to allow you to resurrect Majin Buu."

"How do you know about my father's creation?" Babadi fumbles. "Ah, it must be that annoying Supreme Kai who told you."

"And what if he did?" Gohan questioned.

"Who's Majin Buu?" Mirai Trunks asked. The young saiyan's position was a bit confused and defensive.

"Trunks, we have to stop these two," Gohan told him. "The androids have nothing on the power and destructive capability of Majin Buu."

"What!" Mirai Trunks clenched his teeth. He instantly transformed into a super saiyan at the very thought of more destruction coming to his home world. Gohan also powered up to mystic mode. All the other warriors their sense the power Gohan was putting out. "G-gohan."

"We can talk about it later, Trunks." Gohan got into fighting position. "Right now, let's take care of these guys."

"Right." Mirai Trunks prepared himself for battle.

Gohan teleported right in front of Debora and punched him right in the face. The red demon went flying into Babadi's ship.

Babadi turned around in shock to see his prize fighter knocked out with just one punch. "No, Dabera!"

"Hey don't forget about me." Babadi turned back around to see Mirai Trunks, standing right in front of him. Mirai Trunks easily towered over the tiny wizard. Mirai Trunks threw a small, but intense ki blast at the wizard, killing him.

"Now for the ship and Majin Buu," Gohan said. He had already begun to move toward the ship and a few seconds later Mirai Trunks followed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Gohan was out all night without so much as a phone call," Chichi talked to herself. She was looking up at the ceiling while she was preparing breakfast for her family. She looked back down at the omelet she was making. "This isn't like him at all."<p>

Goku looked back at her from the kitchen table. "Don't worry, Chichi. It's not as if this is the first time Gohan has ever been away from home. He'll be fine." He turned back around.

Chichi gazed back at her husband. "Goku! Have you forgotten that Gohan has school? He'll never get into a good college at this rate." She brought her attention back on the omelet, placing it on a plate. She walked over to the table with the last plate for breakfast. "As soon as you and Goten are done with breakfast I want you go out and start looking for him again."

"But we looked all over the mountains," Goten said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure if any of our friends had seen him they would have let us by now," Goku continued to pile on the points.

Chichi slammed the plate on the table, scaring both of the saiyans. "Then check again! I want my baby boy found. Do you hear me!" Both of the Son males nodded. Chichi folded her arms in satisfaction. "Good, now you can eat."

* * *

><p>Gohan and Mirai Trunks opened the door to the destroyed lab of Dr. Gero, after they finish destroying Majin Buu. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Mirai Trunks asked as they enter. The only light in the room came from the open door.<p>

"That's what the radar says," Gohan answered simply. They began to walk past the entrance and both took a side to start looking. Gohan took the right and Mirai Trunks took the left.

While they were digging Mirai Trunks asked, "Don't you think it's a little strange that eight years have passed in your world while in mine it's only been three?"

Gohan looked over at Mirai Trunks. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with me using a Dimension Transporter instead of a Time Machine." Gohan moves some metal rubble out of the way.

In the shadows, two pair of bright red eyes peered at the two demi-saiyans. They stepped out into the light to reveal themselves as metical skeletons. Both Gohan and Mirai Trunks heard the half finish androids. They looked over at the abominations that stood before them.

The two androids skeletons instantly disappeared.

They reappeared in front of the two saiyans and punched them right in the face. Gohan and Mirai Trunks both hit the wall with dust covering their forms.

One of the unfinished androids opened its mouth to speak only to let out a growl. Mirai Trunks and Gohan pushed themselves out of the walls. "I thought all of Dr. Gero androids were destroyed," Mirai Trunks said.

"I guess not all of them," Gohan responded. He shifted his eyes toward Mirai Trunks. "But look, they weren't complete so they shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Mirai Trunks balled up his fist. "Let's not take any chances, after all, I lived through the terror that these monsters Dr. Gero created and I refuse to let it repeat itself." Trunks instantly powered up, transforming into a super saiyan with electric aura.

Gohan looked over at his friend in amazement. "Trunks, you're become an ascended super saiyan."

Mirai Trunks took a quick glance at Gohan then back at the androids. "Yeah, well I figure since I was the last warrior on Earth I should get as strong as possible in case anything came up."

The androids opened their mouths and shoot a burst of flames.

Gohan powered up to Mystic mode. Both of the saiyans disappeared in the flames. The flames die down with the two saiyans appearing. They charged the metal monsters with their first, breaking through their sides that knock them both off balance.

Gohan turned around and blast them with a ki blast, destroying them both. Out of the smoke a Dimension Ball flew toward them. It hit the ground and rolled toward Mirai Trunks' feet.

Mirai Trunks picked up the ball. He examines the ball then stuck it in Gohan's direction as they both powered down. "Hey Gohan, is this the Dimension Ball you were looking for?"

Gohan took the ball from the future version of his brother's best friend. He then looked over and got a huge grin on his face. "Yes, this is it, it has to be." He raised it into the air. "The five star ball. Now I only have to find the other six."

Mirai Trunks placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good luck, Gohan. I know you have a long journey ahead of you and I hope that you'll be careful."

Gohan looked at Trunks. "Yeah, thanks for all your help." Gohan looked up at the ball again seeing his own reflection and smiled again.


	4. Me and my Twin

Sorry it took so long to get back to this story. I've been distracted with a lot of things: school, driving, and a book that I've just released. By the way if any of you are interested just go to: spotlight/WriterFultz. So anyway here's the next chapter.

Me and My Twin

"So you haven't seen him either," Goku said disappointed. Goku and Goten had gone to Capsule Corp. to see if any of the Briefs had seen Gohan after looking for him for a whole day. Goku slumped down on the couch in the living room they were standing in. He gazed at the ceiling. "Chichi is going to kill me."

Bulma folded her arms across her chest. "This isn't like Gohan. What do you think could have happen to him to make him go missing for over two whole days?"  
>"I don't know," the earth raised Saiyan spoke. "I do think he is ok, after all he's stronger than me and besides he knows how to survive on his own." Goku placed his fists in his lap and leaned forward. "But it has been a couple of days now and I can't sense him anywhere. If I could I just use Instant Transmission."<p>

"Well I hate to bring this up, but maybe you should go and see King Yamma, you know just to rule it out," Bulma said.

"Goku looked up at Bulma. "You don't actually think Gohan's dead do you?"

"No, but you need to rule out all the possibilities, right?"

Goku hopped up on his feet. "Yeah, you're right Bulma. After I go to King Yamma's. I guess I can go ask Kabito Kai and Old Kai and see if they know where he is." He had his hands on his hips while he was talking. "I'll see you later Bulma." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Meanwhile in another world, AU Gohan and Goten who were both eighteen rushed out of their house. They both had their schoolbag hung loosely on their shoulders. They turned around to look back into the house. "We'll see you guys later," AU Goten said. (Note: Goten looks like he did in GT)

"Yeah, see you," AU Gohan responded. The two twin half-saiyans flew off to head for school.

Deep in the forest of the same world, the A.D.T appeared in a blinding light. "You have reached your destination," a computer voice announced. The door slid opened and Gohan stepped out into the forest. He scathed the top of his head and looked around. "I wonder what world I landed in this time. It said I went to the seventeenth dimension."

Gohan pulled out the Dimension Ball radar and clicked the button on top. The radar showed that the only ball in this dimension was the one he was holding. Gohan raised his eyebrow. "I guess I should get going?" He then suddenly looked up. "But I do wonder what's so different about this world?"

Gohan putted the radar back in his pocket. He then walked over to the side of the transporter and pressed the button to capsule it. He caught it, placing it in his other pocket. He then flew off in the direction of where his house should be.

Meanwhile at Orange Star High School, AU Gohan was writing down the notes as the English Teacher continued his lecture. After about a minute, he suddenly placed his other hand on his head like he was having a headache. AU Erasa noticed and stopped taking her own notes to look over at AU Gohan. "Is something wrong, Gohan?"

AU Videl shifted her attention to AU Gohan.

AU Gohan lied his hand back down on the desk, giving AU Erasa a sheepish smile. "I'm fine. I just had a mild headache there for a moment." He then began to start writing again from where he was last in the lecture. AU Erasa and Videl just stared at him, wondering if he was really ok.

_That was strange_, he thought to himself. _It felt like another me just suddenly entered my mind and filled it with a bunch of false memories. I wonder if I was the only one who felt it or did the same thing happen to Goten_. Gohan took a quick glance at his brother who sat on the opposite side of the room and a few rows lower, but Goten seemed like his normal self. He took notes and was looking at the pretty girls around him.

AU Gohan turned his attention back to the notes he was writing. _Maybe it was just my imagination_.AU Gohan continued the rest of the class as normal.

Back at the AU Son house AU Chichi was on another rant. "I don't care what you say! Unless I see two of you by the time Goten returns from school you're in big trouble minster!"

Gohan sunk into his chair at the kitchen table with his AU parents. There was just no way Gohan could convince this version of his mother that he wasn't her Gohan even though he offered to show her the transporter that he came in.

AU Goku looked over at his wife. "Hey, Chichi why would Gohan lie about this? You know that he loves school."

AU Chichi tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed and eyes close. "That's what I'd like to know. He clearly got this from you and Goten."

AU Goku nervously laughed. "Me? What did I do?"

AU Chichi glared at Goku. "You've never set a good example for the boys, Goku. All you do all day is train and fish, it's no wonder Gohan thinks he can go and skip a day by telling us a little lie. If I wasn't here you would have brought it hook line and sinker."

AU Goku nervously putted his hand on the back of his head. "Oh come on, Chichi. Give me some credit."

"No, I won't give you anything!" she yelled.

Just then, the door opened and AU Goten and Gohan stepped into the house. "Hey, we're home. You won't believe—" AU Goten cut his own sentence short when he saw the scene in front of him. He looked at his brother to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What's going on?" AU Gohan questioned in his own confusion.

AU Goten pointed at the other Gohan that was looking back at him with his own confusion. "Is this some sort of joke or one of Bulma's crazy experiments gone wrong?"

Both Gohans looked at AU Goten with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

AU Goten shut his eyes and smiled with the signature Son grin. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Opps that came out wrong." He opened his eyes while he lowered his arm. "But what exactly is going on around here."

AU Goku balanced his chair on its back legs, looking at each of the Son boys. "So I guess this Gohan was telling the truth. He really is from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" AU Gohan and Goten said at once.

"I just can't believe it," AU Chichi said in distress.

All five Sons sat down at the table and listen to Gohan as he explained how he got to their world along with some of the key differences of his world and there's. "So I wanted to see what life was like in this world before I moved on."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous interfering in other people's worlds?"" the other Gohan questioned.

Gohan blushed a bit, embarrassed. "I guess I didn't really think about that. I was just curious about what life might have been like in other worlds as well as find the Dimension Balls."

AU Goten lightly pushed his brother. "Oh come on, Gohan. Lighten up a bit."

"Yeah it sounds like the ultimate adventure," AU Goku added in. "Maybe even better than fighting Majin Buu or Cell."

Gohan looked over at the AU version of his brother. "By the way I've been meaning to ask. Who exactly are you, you look familiar."

AU Goten blinked in confusion.

"That's Goten," AU Goku said astonished.

"Oh yeah, in your world Goten is still a little kid," AU Gohan responded.

AU Goten smiled, half snickering. "That's funny. I can't believe you're so much older than me, Gohan."

"Actually in all the worlds I've been in so far this is the first we'll we're so close in age," Gohan told them. "So is Goten a year or two younger than me here."

"No, we're twins," the AU Son brothers said together.

That evening, The AU family along with Gohan chow down on the dinner that AU Chichi made. Between bites AU Goku asked, "So where do you plan on going next."  
>Gohan finished swallowing the meat that is in his mouth. "I'm not sure. I'll just keep searching for the Dimension Balls where ever they are."<p>

AU Goten pointed the rib bone in his hand at himself. "Hey, maybe I can go with you. It would be a lot of fun and talk about a great adventure."

"Goten!" AU Chichi yelled. "You have school not to mention you don't know how long it will take to collect those balls!"  
>"Mom's right, Goten," AU Gohan said. "Are you sure you want to be away from home that long."<p>

"Ah, let him go," AU Goku told them. "It will be good for him."

"Doesn't mean it would be good for the other dimensions," AU Gohan said. All the other people in the house looked at him. "I think it's dangerous enough that a version of me is going through the different dimensions, adding another person to that kind of journey means even more dangerous effects to the universe as a total."

AU Chichi nodded, knowingly. "That's right. It should be only person on this journey and that person has already been decided."

AU Goten sighed. Then he sparked back to life as an idea came to him. He placed his hands on the table and stood up. "Hey, then what if before you go we teach you a move or two. We could still help out that way right."

AU Gohan looked over at his twin. "What could we possibly teach him? I'm sure he trained back in his own world."

AU Goten turned his attention over to his brother. "But our worlds are different, right? So I'm sure that means he knows stuff that we don't know and we know stuff that he doesn't."

AU Goku putted his finger to his chin, thinking. "That makes sense."

AU Gohan looked down at his plate. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

AU Goten balled up his fist and raised it up. "Then it's decided." He shifted his eyes to the other Gohan. "We'll teach you what we know."

AU Gohan stuck out his hand. "Hold on, Goten. Nothing has been decided. The other Gohan hasn't even agreed to let us train him."

"Its fine with me," Gohan said.

AU Goten pumped his fist into the air while he cheered. "Alright, this is going to be awesome."

The next day, AU Goten and the two Gohans stood in the middle of the grassy fields. AU Goten stepped forward Gohan with his hands on his hips. "Alright, Gohan how about you show us what type of moves you already know then we can see how we can help."

"Yeah, I guess that is the best option," Gohan said considerably with his arms folded across his chest. Gohan then went about showing the alternate versions of him and Goten all the different techniques he had learned from his training with the Supreme Kai, his father, and Piccolo. From the material arts to his variety of ki blast.

Gohan then landed in front of his brother and self counterparts. He was breathing slightly heavy with his face broke out in a sweat. Gohan shut his eyes while he wiped his brow. He then opened them and asked, "So how was that?"

Both AU Gohan and Goten have their arms folded across their arms with smiles on their faces. "That's pretty good," Goten commented. He looked over at his brother. "He almost has all the same techniques that you have bro."

AU Gohan looked at his twin. "Yeah."

AU Goten then turned to face the other Gohan; he walked towards him, lowering his arms down to his sides. "But I think there is one technique that we can show you that might really help you out in a tough spot." AU Goten stopped a few feet away from Gohan.

Gohan got a curious expression on his face. "What would that be?"

AU Goten raised one finger in front of his face. A devious expression spread across his face. "Our back-to-back technique."

Gohan's eyes blinked blankly. "Back-to-back technique? What's that?"

AU Goten walked back over his brother. "I think it would be better if we just showed you. You ready, bro?"

AU Gohan unfolded his arms and turned his back on the other two demi-saiyans. "Yeah, sure." AU Goten then placed his back against his brothers. AU Goten closed his eyes for a moment, before he reopened them. "Now Gohan here will try to get away from me."

AU Gohan vanished.

AU Goten disappeared a second later.

Gohan quickly followed them with his eyes. They were floating several feet above his head with them still back to back.

AU Gohan and Goten disappeared yet again. They reappeared and disappeared over and over again, teleporting all around the field. AU Goten followed his brother's every step even when he started to fly around and did spins and loops. Their backs are slightly apart from each other.

Suddenly during the exercise AU Goten vanished from behind AU Gohan and came in front of him with his hands stuck out, creating a yellow ki blast. AU Gohan speedily moved out of the way and headed back to the ground.

The ki blast faded back into AU Goten's hand. He disappeared and reappeared behind his brother. He then stepped over to AU Gohan's side. "It's a technique that allows you to keep up with your opponent even if they're faster."

"But it seems pretty hard to be able to start the technique off," Gohan commented. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, that's just how we practice you can actually use it just fine in battle," AU Goten explained. He then continued to go over the finer points of the technique and how he and AU Gohan had first come up with it as children by playing it as a game.

Gohan began to start the back-to-back training with the AU Son brothers. At first Gohan had little understanding of the concept, but after a few hours it became natural to him like he had done it all is life. In fact, strange memories of playing the back-to-back game with Goten started to flash into his brain as the days past.

AU Gohan teleported in the middle of the field with his counterpart on his back. The two Gohans turned around to face each other. "That was perfect you completely mastered the technique." AU Gohan folded his arms across his chest, proudly.

AU Goten balled up his fist excitedly by his brother's side. "Now you'll be able to take on anyone that comes your way."

AU Gohan looked over at his twin. "Well, I don't know about that," he gazed back at his counterpart, "but it should help a lot."  
>Gohan putted his hand behind his back. "I really appreciate it. I know it's going to come in handy sooner or later."<p>

Sorry, for the short ending I did it last minute and months after writing the rest.


End file.
